


He told me I was worth it (Then he took out his wallet)

by gunboots



Series: I'm Such a Fool for Sacrifice [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Baggage, Everyone thinks that Tony is actually Peter's sugar daddy, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Oral Sex, Peter Parker is way too mentally stable to deal with them but he's trying anyway, Tony Has Issues, Tony had no actual idea this was happening, Tony isn't actually ok turns out lol, Unhealthy Relationships, even Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunboots/pseuds/gunboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It would seem...Mr. Stark's repeated presence at the home of Mr. Parker has caught the attention of the local press." The Vision tries to summarize politely. "There is an incorrect yet prevailing notion that he and the young Mr. Parker are of an amorous relationship due to his wealth." </p><p>"You're saying that everyone thinks that Tony is Peter Parker's sugar daddy--" Rhodey turns almost amazed. "I thought <em>NOTHING</em> would top 'Tony Stank', I'm so happy I was wrong. Because you can't keep a low profile, and because Peter's a minor and hasn't told anyone about his superpowers, people think you're <em>HIS SUGAR DADDY</em>."</p><p>[The one where Tony's life is going to shit but the media still finds time to gossip about his new relationship with Peter Parker.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	He told me I was worth it (Then he took out his wallet)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Он сказал, что я бесценен (и вынул кошелек)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672932) by [littledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor), [WTF_Avengers_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017)



> So this started out as a terrible joke and then it escalated quickly and wildly into wow, Tony's life kind of sucks and the only good thing he has going on is Peter Parker's hero worship. I fully went into Civil War expecting to write more Falcon/Ant-man and Steve/Bucky and yet here we are. Thanks tl, thanks for continuously adding to my moral corruption. Also thanks to [Span](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spirograph) for the beta. I mean you also ENABLED me but still, thanks babe. ~~Also I assumed the age of consent in NY was 18, I didn't really want to google that because it would haunt me I stg.~~ OH GOD IT IS SEVENTEEN--WELP. 
> 
> It's been a while since I've written sex scenes so like double apologies for that. Title for the fic is from "Black Limousine" by Dragonette because hey Sugar Daddies that aren't really Sugar Daddies.
> 
> [ _ **EDIT**_ ]: Now with [a sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6880729) because let's just go onto this journey further into hell lol/oh em gee everyone REALLY LIKES THIS FIC WOW. 
> 
> [ _ **EDIT #2**_ ]: Fixed up some parts of the story to make it more streamlined with the overall not!Sugar Daddy universe. Basically just emphasizing three years have passed since CA:CW. AU in that Cap and the others haven't (yet) reconciled and so they're still vigilantes and Tony's been running the Avengers on his own. Pretend Maria Hill comes back out of intense pity...or something.

At first, Tony doesn't think it's weird.

To be fair, he's also got a lot going on right now in his mind and he's desperately trying to do damage control with their limited resources. (Sometimes he gets so angry, feels it all under his skin and he wants to just go into Cap's room and smash everything--but then he'll leave his office and the whole compound feels...empty. Like even the ghosts have left and he can't even bring himself to do anything but turn right back around. He doesn't know if he'll ever forgive the Winter Soldier--but he knows one day he'll have to, that Cap's friend probably hates himself the most but Tony Stark is far from perfect. Colonel Zemo proved that--a human brought the gods to their knees and the pantheon will never rise again). The years pass and the anger fades little by little but it's poison and it's so deep in his body, he knows it'll take time to be drawn out.

The thing is, with all the shit going on in his life, he doesn't really have time to pay attention to the rumor mill.

Besides, he's Tony Stark—he's used to having his name dragged through the mud--and he's got bigger problems: the Sokovia accords are a menace, upgrades to Rhodey's armor (Tony'll never forgive himself, he should've—he'll do better, this will never happen again), and trying to keep the rest of the Avengers in line.

So when he first actually hears about it—it's already gotten a little out of hand.

*

They're eating breakfast at that big empty table which used to house so many people but just has barely half their number to fill the seats, and Rhodey is idly flipping the channels when it lands on TMZ of all places.

"—Who knew Tony Stark liked them _young_ , am I right?" Comes the end of the sentence and the group assembled around the camera in the obviously fake office-like setting laugh as one. Tony looks up from the paperwork (it's always fucking paperwork, he's going to have his coffin _lined_ in it. He hopes Cap'll show up to the funeral, if only to help let him down one last fucking time) and squints.

Even Vision raises his gaze to the flatscreen, looking more animated than he has in weeks.

"But seriously guys, isn't this like _illegal_?" One of the people on the screen laughs, "like how can this guy's parents be ok with this?"

"What is happening?" Rhodey asks, more like demands and as if on cue, a picture flashes of Tony helping Peter Parker out of one his choice mustangs. They've blurred Peter's face, but it's still so obviously him.

In bright red, aggressively angry font the words flash: "SUPERHERO SUGAR DADDY: TONY STARK RUMORED TO BE DATING MINOR AFTER STORMY BREAKUP WITH PEPPER POTTS."

"Are you kidding me." Tony actually just stares flabbergasted at the screen. "Rhodey, if this--"

"--Nah _Stank_ , you overestimate how much effort I'd put into a prank if you think I could pull this off." Rhodey says, and he's studying the screen as if Christmas had come early. "They’re _serious_."

"It would seem...Mr. Stark's repeated presence at the home of Mr. Parker has caught the attention of the local press." The Vision tries to summarize politely. "There is an incorrect yet prevailing notion that he and the young Mr. Parker are of an amorous relationship due to his wealth."

"You're saying that everyone thinks that Tony is Peter Parker's sugar daddy--" Rhodey turns almost amazed. "I thought _NOTHING_ would top 'Tony Stank', I'm so happy I was wrong. Because you can't keep a low profile, and because Peter's a minor and hasn't told anyone about his superpowers, people think you're _HIS SUGAR DADDY_."

"Hang on, first off me and Pepper are on a _break_." Rhodey and the Vision give a very political beat of silence that Tony desperately ignores. "Second, have they _seen_ Parker's _aunt_? Why is it--look, I get I used to have a thing for co-eds back when I was like 20 but this is--"

"—It's not exactly his aunt that you've been taking around town though, is it?" Rhodey shrugs deliberately unhelpful because Rhodey is his best friend but Rhodey is also an _ass_. "And it doesn't help you haven't been spending nearly as much time with any of your other bogus award 'recipients' as you have with Peter."

"You can't be OK with this—"

"—Course not, Parker is a wonderful kid who got involved in something way over his head." Rhodey immediately cuts in, because Rhodey's always had a soft spot for kids. "Unfortunately, he's also about to turn 18 and he's been spending a lot of unsupervised time alone with you. Doesn't help you never actually _leave_ the compound unless you have to nowadays either."

"I'm helping _TRAIN_ him. I'm a _MENTOR_ ." Because this is the most ridiculous thing he's faced since this whole fiasco with Cap's undead boyfriend had even _started_. "And besides, saving the world—kind of a lot harder now that we have orders and bureaucratic bullshit to deal with—it's a miracle I can leave the compound." It'd been a major sticking point of his in the first place, still to an extent is (he's the only one allowed to run repairs and diagnostics on the Iron Man suits and if he has a few babysitters in the room, that's fine because they barely ever understand anyway).

"Yeah ok, don't lead with that as your defense because I _know_ you and your very storied sex-life and there was _DEFINITELY_ some stuff involving teachers." Rhodey snorts despite himself, while Vision blinks at them in the way he's trying to comprehend what that could possibly mean. "Why didn't you ever think of I don't know—pretending to invent something?"

"Sorry I was a little distracted at the time and didn't think ' _hmm gee, hope the media doesn't think I'm a pedophile_!'"

"—Technically, Mr. Parker is the age of consent—"

"—I know the age of consent for the state of New York, Mr. Roboto. Thanks."

"See, _THAT_ is why people assumed the worst."

"I'm with Pepper." Tony interjects, a lot more forcefully than he means to. He hasn't even realized he stood up until he looks down. He coughs and tries to recover. "Me and Pep haven't broken up...things are just difficult now."

They've been difficult ever since before...all this, but Pepper and him still talk even if their distant and he'll hold onto that damn tether till it snaps. Increasingly distant dates, dinners, and parties that still have the two of them together. Because Tony needs something stable in his life right now, and he just can't stand to lose _one_ more thing. Rhodey sighs and shuts off the tv, his eyes soften.

"I know Tony...it's just gossip man, stuff to sell papers." Rhodey finally shuts off the tv. The joke over. "No one really believes it, it's just a slow news day."

Vision doesn't respond in the worst avoidance tactic Tony has ever seen but there's paperwork, another conference call, and cities to save. There is so much he has to do, not worry about what some gossip rag is spinning out to sell papers.

"Just ignore it." Rhodey adds, not unkindly. And there's the whir of his newest model of robotic legs and right, right. "It'll all blow over soon"

Bigger things to worry about.

*

Only it doesn't.

See, the thing is—Tony should have realized if it hit TMZ, then things must've been bad.

He gets ready to pick up Peter for their bi-weekly diagnostics on the Spiderman suit when he opens the door to his office to find Maria Hill waiting outside the door.

He almost has a heart attack.

"Excuse me, but technically don't you work for me now? Doesn't that involve, oh I don't know, announcing your presence. Just for future reference, that would be _really_ appreciated--"

"—Parker is being escorted here to the compound since you cause too much of a spectacle." Hill reports as if Tony hadn't even spoken in the first place. "We've had our hands full trying to do damage control."

"I _know_ Stark Industries has a very good PR—"

"—Stark Industries _does_ , however we don't." Hill doesn't say 'anymore' but it's there anyway and it succeeds in making Tony feel a bit chastised that apparently the world thinking he's into jailbait had apparently forced the government's hand. "Carter thought this would be a lot easier than you causing a scene, especially since Parker's Aunt may not be so amenable to you right now."

"Aunt May _loves_ me." Tony is offended despite himself.

"Yeah well, she's also dealing with constant bombardment by reporters and is rapidly coming to terms with the fact she doesn't know what you two do on your own." Hill's scrutiny is truly terrifying, Stark wonders if Pepper's given her tips. "Next time, may want to actually come up with a contingency plan."

"Are you serious...you too?" Because really, _REALLY_.

"You made the Iron Man suit in a cave in the desert—I think these are slightly less dire circumstances."

Tony's too stunned to even reply to that—he has to hand it to her though, for a minute it felt like he was talking to Fury all over again.

*

Peter doesn't seem any different when he walks through the compound doors. He giddily takes it all in like a kid in a candy store and for the shit going on in Tony's life right now, it is endearing to watch him wax poetic about their damn sofa.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark—this is—I— _WOW_ ." Is all the jumbled mess that comes out of Peter's mouth, all bright eyes and enthusiasm in a place that's felt long dead for a while. Tony can't help the small grin that it brings. "This is place is _awesome_. I mean, I knew it'd be amazing because you're amazing--but this--this is all so--"

"—Yeah, yeah, welcome to Disneyland kid." Tony slaps him on the back to lead him to the lab. He's got an appointment with the board of directors in a few hours and it’s a long shot, but Pepper will be there. Tony doesn't notice how Peter flushes just the littlest bit at the contact. "Now about the calibrations for your suit..."

It's fine, it'll be fine.

They are just rumors and obviously Peter doesn't seem to believe them either so--hey, win/win.

*

They make progress and it's a good moment. Peter's enthusiasm reminds of him Bruce and losing themselves to science and the sounds of equations and numbers and being far too clever for the rest of the room. If it hadn't been for the timer on his watch, he probably would have spent the whole afternoon laughing over bad coding jokes and the thrill of the experiment.

"You're a good kid Parker. You'll be one of the greats one day." Tony says, proud as Peter rolls up his hood and grins at him. "We're almost done calibrating this thing."

"I couldn't have done it without you Mr. Stark." And it's cute, that blind adoration he hasn't had in such a long time, he wonders if Peter will ever stop looking at him like he's the greatest thing to fall into his life. (It's been a long time since Pepper's smiled at him like that--before the sad glances and the straight line of her shoulders like she's always waiting for something to attack). "You've done so much for me."

"Yeah well, don't thank me just yet kid--I'm the one that dragged you into this mess." Tony says, figures now would probably be a good time to approach the whole ' _hey so people think I'm your sugar daddy and we should probably do something about that_ ' and to his credit, he is about to--

When he gets a notification from Friday.

"Ms.Potts is here to see you, Sir."

Tony feels like he's been slapped, he doesn't even know where to begin. He's a mess (she's seen him at his worse so why should he care), he can't even think past the blind adrenaline of just seeing her again after so long, what did he—

"Mr. Stark?" There's a hand on his shoulder and he's surprised at the sudden proximity Parker's face has, "Are you ok? You sounded like you were gonna have a panic attack and I'm not sure--"

"—It'll be fine, grown up stuff about heartbreak and romance--you'll unfortunately understand one day." Tony tries to laugh it off, tries not to dwell on how messed up it is that his first reaction to seeing the love of his life again was to hyperventilate. He completely misses the look Peter sends him as he removes his hand. "Come on, don't get sappy on me Parker. You should probably head out though."

"You sure?" Peter doesn't look convinced, he looks like he's a heartbeat away from offering Tony a shoulder to cry on.

Tony is not sure what to do with that honestly.

"Worry about your homework, would ya? I think I can handle this." He gives Peter a little shove, and definitely notices the way the kid turns pink.

 _Huh_.

*

Pepper is in his office, sitting straight-laced in her chair and looking less and less like the Pep he once shared a house with all those years ago. He wonders when things got this bad, if there was anything he could even do at this point to bring it back. Bring her back.

"Tony, I heard the news." She doesn't rise up to hug him, and the distance between them somehow feels extended but she's here, she's here and she's sitting across from him and she looks concerned. Because for all of her sass and bluster, Pepper is just as much of a bleeding heart that Rhodey is. It's probably why Tony fell so easily for both of them and lost them just as fast. "Are you ok?"

"News?" And for a second, he wonders if she knows about it all, about everything. About how Tony Stark met his parents' killer and let him get away, about how Captain America almost killed him but instead walked away from it all--how Rogers threw everything away for someone he loved that wasn't even all there anymore, or even about how Tony had been the most cynical one of all the Avengers and now here he was desperately clinging to them like a lifeline.

"—Yes, the rumors about you and that boy from Queens." Tony pauses very slowly to blink at her and she frowns, misinterpreting his confusion for indignation. "I don't believe them of course, I really don't. I just—"

"—Of course you don't. Considering you and I are dating and I know you're not into threesomes." Tony interjects, trying for a laugh, trying to swallow down the disappointment. Of course she didn't know. How could she? It wasn't exactly announced to the world that Cap up and left the Avengers or even why he left.

Pepper's gaze isn’t pitying and that's good, because it's Pepper and she knows he's tough and can take anything.

But she knows even he has limits, and worse when she looks at him like this, like she’s about to break terrible news.

He knows that his girl is _gone_.

*

It's just another loss in what feels like an eternity of constant loss. Pepper finally leaves, trying her hardest to hide her running mascara and his hands won't stop shaking and he can't look away from the wood grain of the desk because he's no coward but he can't, he can't look at her leaving him like everyone else has in his life.

He doesn't even notice that Parker's knocking on the door till he's actually in the room.

"Mr. Stark."

"—Kid, now's really not the time." Tony needs, he doesn't know what he needs. He can't deal with seeing Rhodey now, struggling along because of his miscalculation, of the quiet penance Vision seems to be offering up to a room filled of pictures of a girl that was never a machine now that Tony thought about it,  but he can't be alone either.

He doesn't...he's so tired of everyone leaving him. He desperately wants a drink.

"I know, and I know I'm probably overstepping like a lot and all but, you look like you could use...someone here." Peter continues and he slowly, cautiously takes the seat that Pepper had occupied in the world's shittiest form of symbolism. There are some kinds of warning bells that are ringing in Tony's ears but well, he just lost the love of his life and Peter is the only person right now who doesn't remind him of complete failure so he'll take what he can get.

"Word of advice kid--this is probably going to happen to you." Tony admits, not sure what Peter is even offering but just accepting it blindly. He misses Bruce, hell he's sure at this moment Clint would've had some smartass thing to say right now.

Thor would have probably given him some Asgardian super ale. Cap would have...Cap would have talked him through this.

Tony...Tony misses the almost friends of the Avengers.

"Yeah, I know. I mean...it's already hard keeping this stuff from Aunt May." Peter is playing with a loose thread on the sleeve of his hoodie. His hands aren't scarred, but they're a little bruised from all the work he does. "And she's one person--I can't imagine having everyone looking at you like this."

"You get used to it." It’s something he'll tell himself, it's something he's made peace with himself but lately he feels so rattled. "You'll probably handle it a lot better when you get my age."

It's a mistake to look up, but he does anyway. Peter makes a face...it looks almost like he's pouting, like he's trying really hard to scowl and it's just not working with his age.

"I'm not that young, you know." He insists it in the same foolhardy way all kids do before they get hurt, before they get taken apart. Fearless in ignorance. "I'm turning 18 in a few weeks. I'm...I'm practically a man."

Tony thinks about how TMZ would probably have a field day right now, how he still needs to come up with something to tell this kid's Aunt, hell how he should probably talk to this kid about all these rumors and—

Peter looks up at him from under his lashes, biting his lower lip, and Tony _knows_ that look. Knows exactly _why_ Peter hasn’t mentioned any of the ‘sugar daddy’ rumors himself. Peter Parker is seventeen going on eighteen, and he was literally dumpster diving for computer parts before Tony Stark came in and whisked him to the deceptive glamour of being a superhero. Tony knows what it’s like to be fearless in ignorance and just so happy to have someone notice you that you fall so quick and fast.

He may be breaking apart, but he’s not going to take it out on the one person in the room who thinks he’s whole.  He can’t…he can’t deal with this now, not when he feels raw and scrubbed all over instead he does the cowardly thing and ignores it.

This is just hero worship, Peter doesn’t…he doesn’t know what he wants. It’s a dumb crush that will fade as soon as Tony lets him down, because Tony always finds a way to let people down.

“What did I say about your homework, huh?” Tony moves away from the desk quickly and thanks whatever deity is out there when he hears Rhodey calling his name.

Peter follows.

*

Ok so.

Pepper left him, but now Peter wants him. Peter Parker from Queens, who was just complaining about his SATs, wants him. After Peter is appropriately whisked away to go home and return to his normal life, Tony allows himself more than enough time to freak out in the relative non-safety of the living room.

Rhodey finds him after bottle two of his ‘special’ gin and sitting on the floor while ‘Breakfast Club’ plays on their projector.

“Haven’t seen this one in a while.” Rhodey admits after a moment, limping his way to sit on the couch next to him. “I’d ask if you feel like talking about it—but I know you so you DEFINITELY do if you’re on bottle number two.”

“Everything in that shitty news story three days ago was right.” Tony slurs, watches as the teenagers before him dance on the table. “Pepper left me and Peter thinks he wants me. Did you know…that I was around his age, maybe even OLDER, when this movie came out? I could…Christ, I could be Peter’s _FATHER_ , his aunt _FLIRTS_ with me—”

“Tony.”

“I just need for once, for just—for just one week where everything in my life doesn’t go to hell and back.” Tony’s knuckles are white around his glass. “Why is it, Rhodey that no matter what I do, no matter what I accomplish, I mess it up? Because in a way, isn’t that its own superpower? I build a suit to keep people safe? Turns out I’m killing more just to save them. I try to start something, something good to make up for all the bad I’ve done in my life and I think maybe, just maybe the Avengers could be it. But then I ruin it, we ruin it—the world hates us. I do right by Pepper, I try my hardest and it all goes to shit regardless.”

Rhodey is silent, the teenagers on the screen seem like distortions, Tony can’t even recall what was happening at this point in the movie.

“You can’t blame yourself for all of that—I know you don’t believe me because I know you. But the Avengers were doomed from the start. People will always get hurt no matter what we do—there will always be civilian casualties.” Rhodey places his hand on his shoulder, the same place Peter had hours ago. “Pepper’s great—but she’s also just as busy as you are and not like she’s out of your life forever Tony. She’s alive, she’s still here if you need her.”

Tony wants to say something, wants to argue to tear Rhodey’s argument to pieces but Rhodey’s legs are giving a faint glow, Tony will keep and keep upgrading them so their near identical to a human’s but it’ll never truly be the same.

“You know…I’m not mad at you. You don’t believe me but I’m not—you don’t understand Tony. This isn’t even close to how I felt when you came back with the Stark reactor in your chest and half-dead from the desert. Sometimes….I still _think_ about what would have happened if you’d just stayed with me that entire time, if we had just ridden together instead. If I could have spared you from it all--if I had just been there with you.”

The projector flickers into standby mode, Rhodey reaches over to take the bottle beside him.

“Besides, can you really blame a teenager for finding you attractive? I know you’re messed up from the Cap thing but you do know you’re Tony Stark, right?”

Tony considers him and distinct memories of the different sorority visits  that have almost always ended up in the news before.

He had a point there.

“Come on, I feel like watching the new Star Wars again—”

“You just have a crush on Poe Dameron.”

“Who doesn’t?”

*

He’s going to have to talk to Peter about the whole ‘crush’ thing.

Also the ‘Sugar Daddy’ thing.

Ok so both, hopefully not at the same time.

He’s steeling himself for this delicate conversation—cause at the end of the day, he’s still Peter Parker’s almost mentor and this could all be a bump in the road.

He’s just not expecting Peter to bring it up first.

*

Tony has had to delay their usual bi-weekly hangouts because there’s a shit storm in Moscow that rings almost like retaliation. By the time he gets approval to be deployed over there, the target (a classified base that is so suspicious even his handler looked dubious) is a smoking wreck. Only casualties are an old commander and a fairly nefarious looking doctor, next to their bodies wrapped up like a present is a thick manila folder detailing the rest of the Red Room bunkers.

Tony takes the file before his clearly military Russian contacts notice—they’re too distracted by the recently deceased. Apparently the doctor had been some turncoat war criminal that the Russians had been looking for forever.  

He doesn’t think this any of this would Rogers’s style, but then again there’s a lot about Rogers he doesn’t know. He’s not even sure what he’s supposed to do with the damn file but he takes it anyway.

Tony goes home two weeks later after filing the appropriate paperwork and dodging all the right questions, the file safely hidden in the Iron man suit.

*

Peter is waiting for him in his office when he gets back.

It’s not exactly the welcome he was expecting, but he soldiers on because while the mission to Russia was a great way of keeping his distance, it was terrible because he couldn’t actually stop thinking of Peter Parker. How if he’d been a big-breasted, sorority sister just shy of 18 and in his lap Tony’d have gone for it. Probably twice even. A small part of him likes that Peter still looks at him like he was a hero, that he can do no wrong.

Besides Peter was objectively attractive, smart mouthed but so slender in some places, and well, fine. A few weeks in the barren cold of Russia thinking over how the world wasn’t ending around him, he may have thought more about it all. It’s not healthy in the least but then again Rhodey was right, he’s Tony Stark so, live and let live.

“Don’t look so put out kid—I was in Moscow. Have a souvenir.” Peter catches the matryoshka tossed to him and stares at it for a few minutes. “Unless you were expecting—”

“No, no Mr. Stark--Thank you.”  Damn it, Tony has realized over the course of his stay overseas that the ‘Mr. Stark’ also is very hot. He is so going to hell.

“There a reason you’re here?” Tony takes off his jacket, notices Peter flush as he watches him. Honestly Tony doesn’t really get what’s so sexy—he’s in an old _AC/DC_ shirt and actually torn jeans but the way Peter was acting Tony was in full lingerie. “I couldn’t leave a message about Russia, you’ll understand one day. State secret and all that.”

“I wanted to talk about those rumors, Sir. The ones where people think you’re my—”

“—Sugar Daddy.” Tony interrupts because they’re going to have to face the music eventually. “Yeah, listen about that, you’re a good kid. Great even. But you—”

“Don’t mind them. I’m actually completely the opposite of ‘minding’. And please don’t tell me I’m just suffering from a case of hero worship.” Peter cuts in, brows raised incredulous. “I’m about to graduate high school, not kindergarten. I think I know what I want Mr. Stark—it wasn’t exactly easy growing up bisexual in Queens and there’s a lot I still don’t know but I know THAT part of me.”

Oh.

Well, that was unexpected.

“The rumors don’t bother me—no one actually assumes it’s me. Our neighbors are pissed cause they think that you and Aunt May are dating in secret and you taking me out because you think of me like a nephew is getting misinterpreted.” Which, Tony wasn’t expecting either. But he supposes it’s a testament to how far some people are willing to go NOT to see a potentially homosexual relationship. “ I’m actually kind of surprised you care about these rumors—considering—”

“You’re not some college freshman who wants to hop on my lap and call me ‘Daddy’ so she or he can tell their friends how they banged a billionaire.” Tony states, rubbing at his temples. “You’re 17 and I’m your mentor and—”

“You are also Tony Stark and I’m also a willing and consenting 18 year old who grew up on the internet so I know what sex is.” Peter raises an eyebrow. “Also, you have like five sex tapes, one of which was you and a dude, so I know what sex with you is _probably_ like. The point is, Mr. Stark—I maybe a virgin but I’m not dumb.”

“How long was I in Moscow?” Tony asks to the room because when did Peter Parker get so tall and whatever Tony thought about him being some naïve kid from Queens was clearly wrong. This is a kid that’s had to grow up quickly and Tony of all people should know how that feels. “I missed your birthday…”

“Well, kind of. It’s technically today.” Peter grins up at him and he’s that goofy kid who was hiding his superhero costume all over again in the ceiling. He gestures to the matryoshka in his hand. “This is nice, but this wasn’t actually what I wanted from you for my birthday.”

And of course, no one is home. Vision went with Rhodey to the physical therapist and who even knows whenever Natasha would come back. If she ever would.

“I can’t promise you much, you know that right—I’m not exactly looking for a relationship right now…” Tony watches Peter’s face and expects heartbreak. Instead he gets a shrug and a little disappointment.

“Honestly I expected you to throw me out at this point so I’m kind of just counting this all as a ‘win’. We can work on our respective issues later. Not everything has to be so hard.” Peter Parker is wearing a goddamn iron man hoodie and skinny jeans. This feels like a setup, more so whenever Tony realizes that he’s sitting in his chair and Peter’s moving to lean on his desk.

“Now’s a great time to call uncle if you want—” Peter grimaces at that and Tony opens his mouth to apologize but instead it snaps shut when Peter moves from the desk to his lap. He raises a brow at Tony’s obvious erection against his ass.

“Same to you—though, I doubt that’s the answer you’re going to be giving me.” Peter laughs and the chair creaks under their weight but he’s warm and soft and in Tony’s arms. “I’m starting to think all those videos lied to me—”

Tony snaps his hips up, the drag of the denim on both their dicks makes Peter hiss between his teeth.

“Just one thing Parker—if you call me ‘Daddy’ I swear I’m kicking you out.” Peter laughs as Tony helps him unzip his pants, and god this feels all so wrong for some strange reason but Peter’s hands are moving to undo HIS and he’s little hesitant as he pushes down Tony’s boxers and for some reason that makes it all extra hot.

“Nah, I know you like ‘Mr. Stark’ more.” Peter leans down to kiss him, slow and sweet and it’s the perfect time for Tony to wrap a hand around his dick, already so wet with pre-come and slick. Peter makes a wounded noise against his lips. “Don’t ruin my first kiss.”

Tony actually stops to stare at him as Peter finally gets the damned hoodie off and Peter smirks.

“Just kidding.”

Tony adjusts his grip and takes his victory in the way Peter’s eyelashes flutter, the desperate way he tries to ask for more.  “Not about the virgin part though.”

“N-No, not about that.” Peter is shaking just the littlest bit, inexperience clear and unashamed. Tony figures he deserves a little better than a hand job on his lap.

“Get on the desk.” He stops moving his hand and gets to watch the way Peter has to blink to comprehend what’s being commanded from him.

“Yeah, yeah ok.” Peter obeys easily, sliding off his pants and boxers (Tony tries not to grimace at the Iron man pattern but he can tell that Peter is probably laughing at him) and on the nice mahogany, thighs apart.  He almost loses it when Tony pushes the chair off to the side and settles on his knees. “Oh god, Mr. Stark…”

“Now you’re just being an ass.”

“Kinda, yeah.”  Peter drops most of the attitude the second Tony’s got his mouth on his dick, doesn’t stop till it hits the back of his throat. It’s been awhile since he’s done this (years, maybe even decades) but he still remembers what can make experienced guys putty. Peter is barely coherent after a few minutes, starts murmuring something about stubble burn and iterations of Tony’s name that sound so young spilling from his lips (so going to hell) and soon he’s desperately tugging at Tony’s hair. Tony doesn’t move, doesn’t really mind swallowing, especially when he looks up to see the realization hit Peter and the kid loses it, comes down Tony’s throat all twitchy limbs and flushed cheeks, barely able to support himself on his elbows.

Tony finally pulls back when the hair tugging starts to reach painful and he knows the angry burn of oversensitivity is probably killing Peter in all the right ways. He licks his lips and gets off his knees to lean over Peter, kisses him with a lot less sweetness from the first time around. Peter’s pliant in all the right ways and Tony’s dick is so hard in his designer briefs he’s pretty sure they’re about to cut through the fabric. Tony absently starts to thrust his dick against Peter’s thigh, keeps kissing him even as the kiss starts to involve a lot more tongue and teeth and Peter’s wheezing through it.

“Alright, I’m ready—” Peter says against his lips, looks up at him with those big brown eyes and, what he is sure Peter THINKS is sultry, offers up: “Do it.”

Tony can’t help the snort of a laugh that escapes him at the display but it happens, and he shakes his hand. Feeling so fond at the irritation in Peter’s face, he presses another kiss to his forehead.

“Yeah, word of advice—never do _THAT_ again. You’re plenty on your own Underoos.” Tony reaches for a bottle of lube in one of the drawers near him. Peter raises a brow. “What is it, boy wonder?”

“First off, please never say _THAT_ again. Second, you’re confirming wayyy too many internet rumors here.” Peter doesn’t however actually complain as Tony starts to cover his dick liberally with the stuff. Tony smirks when Peter jumps at the feeling of lube on his thighs, maneuvers them so that Peter’s legs are resting on his shoulders.  “Wait, what are you—”

“Relax kid, there are other ways to lose your virginity. Now hold your thighs together.” The first slide of his dick against Peter’s, of the muscle of Peter’s thighs is almost too much. Especially with the view below him, Peter is clearly not expecting it to feel as good as it does.

“Oh.”

“You’ve got a lot to learn.” Tony offers up despite all sane reasoning not to. Peter lets out something that sounds dangerously close to an mewl at the next thrust, already fully hard all over again. There’s something about seeing his dick against Peter’s, seeing the size of it, the shape of it between the kid’s thighs that’s got him so fucking close that he should be ashamed but well.

“You gonna teach me?” Peter’s scrabbling at the wood of the desk and it should be this hot but it so is, and Tony puts a lot more into the thrusts just to see him slide up and glare in reproach. There’s something about the offer, something about the strange sincerity and even as he’s deflowering Peter on his desk, that the kid genuinely still wants to learn from him.

He comes embarrassingly fast after that, all over Peter’s stomach, his thighs and his dick. He feels Peter follow soon after, his dick giving an embarrassing twitch as Peter bites out his name like he’s been punched.

He moves Peter’s legs onto the desk gingerly, going to reach for a towel and maybe try not to think about what he’s just done but before he can even move, Peter grabs his wrist.

He’s not expecting it, so he fully goes down into the kiss. The little shit is a lot stronger than he lets on.

“Hey,” Peter’s looking at him, still completely the same boy--no man, he was an hour before. And for a strange second Tony has the hilarious thought that maybe he hadn’t fucked up Peter as much as he thought after all. “Hey, don’t make this weird. I get the feeling you’re like me and you’re about to overthink it all…but you really shouldn’t.”

A lifetime ago, Tony Stark would’ve laughed at the idea he’d needed help this badly, to be told things would be ok from someone so much younger than him. Instead he looks at Peter, Peter who represents a future of infinite possibilities, who’s got a good head on his shoulders, who loves his Aunt May more than anything else in the world, and who definitely knows so much more than Tony Stark ever did at his age.  It’s not love but, for once Tony feels likes things are going to be ok.

Not now, not for a while.  One day though.

Because if the future is filled with people like Peter to lead the Avengers, then things couldn’t be too terrible.

“Also does this mean you’re going to buy me a car now? Cause I want an _Audi Q3_.” Peter is covered in their come and he’s looks filthy but he’s still got it in him to be an ass. Tony rolls his eyes.

“I can’t figure out what’s worse—that you’re trying to prostitute yourself or that you’re doing it only for an AUDI.”

“Wait, wait—what are my other options?”

“There are _NO_ other options.”

*

BREAKING NEWS: TONY STARK UNVEILS NEW CELL PHONE APP DESIGNED TO HELP IN DONATING TO INNER CITY FOOD BANKS.

Tony glances over the glossy print on the cover of the local newspaper, he looks up at Rhodey and Natasha. He dutifully ignores the blinking light on his phone that is Thunderbolt Ross calling.

“Welcome home—I think?” Natasha points to the paper and the picture of Tony and Peter both waving their Starkphones at an assembled crowd during the press conference yesterday.

“What’s this?”

“I was told to have a contingency plan.” Tony informs, the coding is all Peter’s actually—the whole idea is Peter’s and he’s using it to apply to NYU and MIT.  Tony’s very proud, he is also proud of the way Peter held him down and rode him after but that’s not any of their business.

“I see.” Rhodey looks like he wants to say something but isn’t sure he can do it while Natasha’s there, Natasha is watching him just as shrewdly.

They’re a far cry from the Avengers they used to be and that’s not going to change…still. They’re looking into new recruits, the compound doesn’t feel as empty anymore, and once in awhile Tony will get a phone call or a text from someone that may have been his friend once and he thinks that maybe this is ok.

That he’ll be ok.

It’s the best he’s felt in months.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say sorry to my mom and my life and everyone hahaha. I mean the file name for this was literally 'going to hell lol'. Kingsman made this whole age gap thing so easy to accept I can't even--I don't know. 
> 
> Have I mentioned I'm sorry yet?


End file.
